Queen Kalima of the Infinite Dark (Character)
|quote = mod 2}} |0 = "Queen Kalima of the Infinite Dark, rise!" — The Choten |1 = "Who dares descend into my presence without an invitation?" —'Queen Kalima' }} }} Description Queen Kalima of the Infinite Dark, monarch of the Darkness civilization had lay in slumber for eons, her mana being siphoned off by the Kaijudo Duel Masters to sustain the Veil. After being woken by The Choten, Kalima returns to Darkness to rule her civilization. History Thousands of years ago, Queen Kalima of the Infinite Dark was the ruler of the entire Darkness Civilization and was the wielder of the Cloak of Dark Illusion. When a war between humans and Kaiju that threatened to destroy the entire world erupted, Queen Kalima, , , , and banded together with five human wizards to end the war. The Creature Monarchs willingly sacrificed their mana energy so that the original Duel Masters might create the mystical veil that has ever since separated the human and Kaiju worlds. Drained of almost all their energy, the five Monarchs fell into a deep slumber. It appears the plan was originally to allow the Monarchs to recover their strength and awaken before sending them across the Veil so they might rule their peoples again, but at some point, the Order of the Kaijudo Duel Masters betrayed the Monarchs' trust, periodically siphoning off their mana, keeping them in hibernation for millennia. Plot Upon being awoken by the Choten, Queen Kalima is summoned to him. When the Veil is restored, Queen Kalima is returned to the Darkness Civilization. She was plotting a cold war against the Light Civilization because the Choten and Tiera aroused her suspicions. In Dueling Partners, the Choten and Master Tiera meet with Queen Kalima where they try to trick her into going to war with the Light Civilization. Due to the seeds of suspicion sewn by the Choten, Queen Kalima decides to go to war with the Light Civilization and sets up a foothold in San Campion. In Brainjacked, Queen Kalima starts her campaign to invade San Campion with leading the invasion. Allie leads Ray, Gabe, and Master Jaha into a meeting with Queen Kalima where Allie uses the Cloak of Dark Illusion to get Queen Kalima to listen to her. With help from , Allie convinces Queen Kalima to call off the invasion where Allie returns the Cloak of Dark Illusion to her. Afterwards, Queen Kalima shows some respect for Allie and calls off her invasion of San Campion....for now. Minions * * * * * (During a mission to get control of San Campion) Card Representations *Queen Kalima Quoted or referred to on cards Trivia *She is the second Monarch to get her artifact back after being awakened. Gallery Queen Kalima of the Infinite Dark 2.png|Official artwork Queen Kalima of the Infinite Dark 3.png|Queen Kalima in Kaijudo - The Rising, Part 2 Kalima vs Eternal Haven.png|Queen Kalima fighting Queen Kalima on her throne.png|Queen Kalima on her throne Kalima, Haven and Tritonus.png|Queen Kalima with and Category:Character